


15 Years

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone that has died still died, M/M, Most pack members are just mentioned, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some Canon, some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time since Derek has been here, he hasn’t been able to make himself come here since the day after the funeral. Laura was busy with Peter and making sure she had custody of Derek so he came back to tell them that he was sorry and that he hoped that someday they could think about forgiving him.</p><p>So many things had happened, had changed since that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World

It has been a long time since Derek has been here, he hasn’t been able to make himself come here since the day after the funeral. Laura was busy with Peter and making sure she had custody of Derek so he came back to tell them that he was sorry and that he hoped that someday they could think about forgiving him.

So many things had happened, had changed since that day. 

He had fled town with Laura, afraid she would never forgive him, she said there was nothing to forgive. 

He had tried to live a life in New York but never really succeeded other than starting towards his degree in Architecture.

He came back to Beacon Hills to find Laura dead, was accused of her murder only to find out it was his uncle that was responsible. 

He killed his uncle and became an Alpha, only for Peter to come back from the dead less crazy but more evil. 

He tried to make a pack of his own only to have it all blow up in his face and gave him even more guilt for failing his family once again.

He was kidnapped more than once, used by numerous people, left town twice, came back twice, and almost died so many times that he lost count. 

He was saved over and over again by Stiles.

He gave up his Alpha powers to save the sister that he thought had died in the fire.

He gained the ability to fully transform into a wolf. 

He learned that it was okay to forgive himself and helped Stiles realize that it was okay for him too.

He protected Beacon Hills while the majority of the pack were at college. He took care of Liam, Mason, John and Melissa. 

He let them take care of him.

He finished his degree while they were away too. John and Stiles invited everyone over for a family dinner to celebrate.

He became an Alpha again after a pack more vicious than the Alpha pack came into town. The Alpha went after John and came damn close to killing him. Derek tore him apart so badly that it took Scott, Malia and Liam almost four hours to make sure that they had found all of him.

Him becoming an Alpha again brought Cora, Jackson and Isaac home to be part of his pack. Isaac in particular was surprising but the big surprise came when Stiles showed up one day and said “I’m training to be your Emissary and we need to build a new house so you better get to planning.” He gained Stiles and John as pack members.

The day after the pack had finished moving into the new house Stiles walked up to Derek while he was cooking dinner and kissed him. They’ve been together ever since. When they told both packs everyone laughed and Lydia said “You do realize that you two have been together since the night you became an Alpha again right?” Stiles was pissed about all of the kissing and sex that they had missed out on. Derek made it up to him.

Malia came to them when she found out that she was pregnant. It had happened on a trip South America with Cora. She never wanted to be a mother but she didn’t want the baby raised by strangers. “This baby is a Hale and I would love for it to be raised as one.” Derek and Stiles didn’t hesitate to accept. 

It turned out that she was pregnant with twins. Oliver “Ollie” and Emilia “Lia” Stilinski-Hale were born during one of the worst storms Beacon Hills had seen in years. Turned out a Darach had been the cause of the storm, trying to get to Malia to take the twins. Stiles was the one to kill her but Scott burned the remains just to be on the safe side.

He married Stiles shortly after the twins turned one. 

Today is the 15 year anniversary of the fire and first time that he has been to their graves since the day after the funeral. He is a much different person than the boy that begged for their forgiveness all those years ago. 

He has made peace with himself, dealt with his loses and came out the other side stronger than he ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering Malia didn't join Derek's pack because Scott was her first Alpha and it was too hard for her to let go of that. Not sure if it really makes sense but that's what went through my head while writing this.
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
